


Love and Adrenaline

by ScooterThyme



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, that Fox-damned ending scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/pseuds/ScooterThyme
Summary: A brief look into Chloe's thoughts, as she raced back to Lucifer at the end of the*season*finale.





	Love and Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [upquarkAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upquarkAO3/gifts).



Protected.

That was the first sensation Chloe felt as her consciousness slowly returned to her. She couldn’t explain it, but that was the only word for it-- _protected._

She took a few measured breaths, slightly deeper than normal, trying to clear her head. There was pain, high up on her chest, and for a moment she couldn’t exactly place why. Finally starting to regain a bit of physical control, her fingers climbed up her torso, and met with a much larger hand that was not hers. She pulled on the top of her shirt, feeling the bulletproof vest that now had a mark on it, as the other hand tenderly grasped her own. Still trying to make sense of the world again after blacking out, Chloe turned her face upwards.

Focus. _Too bright,_ can’t focus...

Lucifer.

She was on the ground, somewhere outside, with Lucifer cradling her in his arms. He looked down at her with eyes full of both concern and relief, letting out a few heavy breaths of his own.

“What happened?” whispered Chloe.

“You’re safe,” said Lucifer, just as quietly. “That’s all that matters.”

Chloe’s thoughts were finally coming back to her, catching up to her as quickly as her breath now was.

“We need to find Pierce.”

She left Lucifer’s embrace, rolling forward onto her hip. While her brain had started cooperating, her body apparently still needed to play a bit of catch-up. She leaned on her hands, the warm concrete a welcoming sensation. Sensing his movements behind her, Chloe heard a distinctly large _woosh_ , and when she’d twisted around, her partner was nowhere to be seen.

She blinked, fully aware that she might be in some kind of shock, but Lucifer had indeed disappeared. Finally taking in her surroundings, she realized she must be on the top of a building. No, not just on _top_ of a building--a helipad, of all places. That didn’t make sense at all.

Thoroughly confused with both her location and that of Lucifer’s, she decided to concentrate more on what she _did_ know. Putting together all the pieces of what Pierce had done wasn’t all that difficult now. She was torn between feeling like she should’ve figured out more sooner, and realizing just how complex a setup it had all been. Pierce couldn’t have done a fraction of what he had without knowing all of her closest colleagues extremely well. That fact was the most upsetting at all.

Chloe pulled out her phone, opening up a map. She wasn’t that far away from the loft where Pierce had confronted them. Her legs had started to tingle now, as if waking up from sleep, and she stretched them out in front of her to get the blood going again. Something in the back of her mind wouldn’t stop nagging, but she just couldn’t place exactly what it was trying to connect with.

She almost couldn’t fathom the thought of Lucifer carrying her that far, and then rushing up to the top. Strength-wise, he’d proven himself far more capable than anyone she’d ever encountered. It made some sense that he would have taken her to another building, especially if he’d been trying to prevent Pierce from shooting her again. But all the way up to a helipad? Chloe stood up, finally trusting her legs.

Why would Lucifer bother to--

Her phone cut off the thought. She paced as she answered it.

“Dan?”

“Chloe! Uh, it’s a trap.” Dan sounded just as breathless as Chloe still felt, her mind now racing.

“I-I, I know, I know. We had to find out the hard way.” Her voice was shaking, and there was nothing she could to do stop it. “Pierce, he tried to kill us.”

“ _WHAT?_ Are you OK??” Chloe stopped pacing.

“Yeah! I am. I… I don’t know _how_ , but... I am.” She let out a huge breath, entirely unsure of what she was about to say. “Or maybe I do know. Maybe I’ve been avoiding the biggest truth this whole--”

Gunshots.

_Lucifer._

Lucifer was in trouble.

“I have to go.”

Slowly, she put her phone away, a million thoughts flying through her brain, all faster than she could make sense of, save one; _Lucifer needs me. Lucifer needs me!_

Focused on the access door, Chloe took a deep breath, and then ran for her partner’s life.

Being in the force had given her many random skills, and one that proved more than useful right now was an instinct for exits. She knew she’d likely need as much strength and stamina as she could muster to confront Pierce again, so stairs weren’t the best option, especially from so high. A service elevator was the next best bet, being less likely to stop on the way down, and she all but skidded into the first one she found.

The descent still gave her more time to think than she would’ve liked, but that couldn’t really be helped. Pierce had them surrounded when they came in--Lucifer wouldn’t be able to handle that many guys on his own, would he? If there were that many to begin with, it was entirely possible there could be more waiting. Would Lucifer even make it back inside the building? Was the trap even bigger than they’d already experienced? How would Lucifer--

The elevator stopped, and Chloe darted out, assessing her surroundings. _That way._ She jogged to one of the building’s side exits, making for the main sidewalk on the street. Quickly glancing to see which side seemed emptier, Chloe sprinted across the road and took off running.

Adrenaline kicked in, and she forgot about trying to save her energy for a confrontation. She forgot about all the extraneous details surrounding Pierce and his plans. The only thing her brain seemed to have room for right now was Lucifer.

Not for the first time, he’d begun to feel like much more than a partner, or even a close friend. He was annoying as the day was long, but clearly cared for her in ways that she wasn’t sure anyone else ever had. He got himself into more trouble and strange situations than she ever thought possible, but it somehow generally worked out in the end. He repeatedly risked himself to help her in ways she could never make sense of. Lucifer was totally devoted to her. The more she worked with him lately, and the more she saw him grow as a person, the more it all made her want to fall for him.

Even with his eccentricities, some of which she’d started to find endearing, she’d gradually stopped denying herself. Lucifer might be a broken man, and she even tried to understand that more as they went along, but he was a good one in the ways that mattered. He tried more often than not, and eventually he made progress. She believed he genuinely desired to, especially whenever she herself was involved.

Lucifer clearly loved her. It was apparently obvious as the light of day to everyone around them, and she’d finally seen it as well. She wasn’t exactly sure what _love_ meant as far as Lucifer was concerned, but for his sake, she felt she might be willing to re-evaluate a few definitions set in her own mind. Honestly, she didn’t think Lucifer really knew either, so it might be something of a rocky road to travel on.

In the minutes it took to rush back to his side, Chloe decided that she was now more than willing to attempt that journey with Lucifer. They were a team, in more ways than than one. It would be foolish not to give it their best shot.

She made it to the building’s front entrance quicker than she thought possible, pausing to catch her breath. Pierce was obviously more than crafty when it came to things like an ambush, but she saw nothing that set off any mental alarms, and took the front steps in twos. Once inside, she went on full alert.

As she neared the loft’s great room, she thought she heard voices, low and muffled from their own echoes. A laugh--was that Pierce? She couldn’t tell. She strode down the steps and into the room, not quite taking in the entire scene at first.

“Lucifer!” breathed Chloe, relieved simply to see him alive.

She finally began to register the scene before her. Lucifer was bending down on the ground, over the unmoving body of her ex-fiance. More bodies, hitmen, lay around the edges of the room. The amount of gunfire that had evidently happened made it look more like a small bomb had gone off, and the ground was littered with shattered bits of debris and bloody white feathers.

At the sound of her voice, her partner slowly stood up.

“ _Lucifer._ ”

The man in question had reached his full height now, and turned around. He let out a relieved sigh upon seeing Chloe’s face.

His entire head was a deep, fiery red, the skin appearing like sculpted leather in some parts, charred and sunken in others. Even his hands almost seemed as if they’d been burned from the inside out. But it was his eyes-- _Lucifer’s_ _eyes_ \--that made Chloe’s breath catch in her throat. Those bright, red-hot eyes that were literally glowing from within.

“It’s all true,” whispered Chloe. Unconsciously, she began to step backwards, her eyes and breathing betraying her shock. The Devil stood before her.

“Detective?”

“It’s all true.”

**Author's Note:**

> This arose from a discussion about how quickly Chloe made it back to the loft. I'm not sure exactly what I was trying to do with this, other than get into Chloe's head just a little bit, but I did technically accomplish that, so I'm just gonna go with it. Everything else about it, good or bad, I will blame on the magnificent and perfect piece of artistry that is "A Devil of My Word"... but mostly my being severely emotionally compromised by it.
> 
> No, I'm still not over that Fox-damned ending, and until another network decides to #SaveLucifer, I never will be.


End file.
